


Heart Like The Wild Sky

by Aeriel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling back in time is hard. In some ways, love is harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Like The Wild Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



> I'm tremendously grateful to my beta for helping me rewrite half the original draft and come out with a much better story. You know who you are!

Lucina catches her brother kissing Severa in the woods. They break apart, stammering excuses, and she shakes her head and walks on. She's not one to condemn them for stealing a bit of happiness where they can find it.

Later, Morgan asks her if she doesn't have someone she holds dear herself, and Lucina doesn't know how to answer.  

There aren't many secrets in such a crowded, close camp, but she hopes this is one of them.

The first time they had bathed together, Cherche immediately offered to wash Lucina's back. Lucina, shy, had been ducking down in the water to hide her body.

"It's all right, I won't bite," Cherche said brightly. "Minerva might, but she's busy looking out for peeping toms."

Lucina smiled nervously, and edged towards her. Cherche's hands were callused and firm but not rough.

The second time, Lucina didn't hide in the water, though her face was hot with self-consciousness. Cherche smiled, but didn't comment.

She looked so young, Lucina thought. Confident, strong, and yes, beautiful, but young. In her time, Lucina had only ever seen Gerome's mother from a distance, riding her wyvern. She had seemed untouchable then, like she was part of the sky.

Now she was within reach.

The third time, Lucina tripped on her way to the bath, and fell into Cherche, quite by accident.

"Oh my!" Cherche exclaimed. Her hand cupped Lucina's cheek, and Lucina instinctively leaned into the touch.

It was Lucina who washed Cherche's back, and it was Lucina who pressed the first kiss to her shoulder. Cherche sighed.

Their first kiss was slow, luxurious, sensual. Lucina was sure that with Minerva nearby, no one would see them, and the privacy gave her confidence.

"You're so cute," breathed Cherche, and Lucina blushed. She knew Cherche didn't mean it in a demeaning way, but it was hard not to think then about the gap between them, and remember that faraway woman of steel.

When they parted ways afterwards, Lucina felt alone for the first time since she revealed herself to her parents. In the camp's travels they'd stumbled across Severa, Morgan, Brady, Inigo, Noire and Owain. And they were good company, really. But she missed Gerome. 

Even if she could never tell him what had just happened.

When they were children, Gerome was often left at the palace to play with Lucina (and, eventually, Morgan). Lucina thought back to that time, and realized that she couldn’t remember who Gerome's father was. He died long before Cherche, Lucina remembered that much.

"Before me," Lucina asks one night when they're curled up together, "was there anyone you were, erm, interested in?"

 Cherche laughs softly. "What a silly question!"

Lucina waits. When Cherche doesn't say anything, she presses the issue. "Any men, I mean? Surely you must have considered-"

"Lucina, I adore you. Isn't that all that matters?"

Later, when Cherche has gone, Lucina lies awake, wondering if she's undone her best friend's existence.

And if she hasn't, what does that mean for her and Cherche?

"Morgan," she says, when they're on cooking duty together, "I think I know how you feel, missing memories."

Morgan looks horrified. "Oh no! Did you hit your head this morning? Are you feeling all right?"

"No! Yes! I'm fine!," Lucina waves the potato peeler around, trying to calm her little brother down. "It's just that I was thinking about some of my friends from the future, and I can't remember all of their parents."

"Oh," Morgan blinks. "That's not so bad. I mean, sooner or later they'll get together and you'll know then, right?"

Lucina's heart turns over at the thought of Cherche marrying someone else.

"I suppose so," she says quietly.

Days go by, and Mother sends her out to fight beside Inigo, again, who is positively delighted. Lucina keeps her expression neutral but is inwardly weary. She doesn't dislike Inigo, of course, but he's so… cheery.

Whenever they rest, she scans the skies for wyverns.

As it turns out, Cynthia is fighting for the opposing side. After Sumia confronts her, Mother orders her to the back to recuperate.

In the immediate aftermath of battle, Lucina greets her friend and listens to her chatter excitedly about all she's been through since they parted. Though she is interested, truly, her attention begins to wane after a while, and she itches to seek out Cherche. Her chance finally comes when Cynthia catches sight of Sumia, and admits she needs to talk to her mother.

It takes all Lucina's willpower to walk, not run, to the sick bay. Who was cut down this time? Who was injured badly enough for Mother to consider leaving them at camp when they next fight?

To her relief, she sees Cherche exiting the tent carrying a pile of dirty clothes.  "Who-"

"Lon'qu," Cherche says, her voice unnaturally shaky. "I was paired with him. I should have seen the blow coming."

"He's not.."

 "No, but it was close. I'm sorry, I need to take these to-"

Lucina nods, getting out of her way. She doesn't say it wasn't Cherche's fault, although she's sure it wasn't, because she knows her words will do nothing.

Cherche spends a lot of time that week in the sick bay, looking after Lon'qu. Lucina wonders if the gynophobe appreciates her time.

Meanwhile, Inigo pesters Lucina, calling her "grim" and criticizing her for "fretting". She never knew him very well, and it seems that was a wise choice.

Despite her desire to be as far away from a certain philanderer as possible, Mother orders her to pair with Inigo again in the next battle.

He's so rash, Lucina thinks, jumping in front of another lance aimed at her partner. He just swings his sword at anything that passes. And when a pretty girl passes by, he forgets even to do that.

She's only fought beside Cherche once, and though, as usual, there was a knot in her stomach from worrying that someone close to her would die, in some ways it was oddly calming, having her so near, and knowing that she could take care of herself.

Suddenly, she hears a wyvern screech. No. No, it can't be.

Minerva is falling from the sky. Lucina's grip on Falchion loosens. "No," she whispers.

Inigo turns around. "Lucina?"

She's running before she can think, charging at the archer who shot down Minerva, her eyes burning.

"Lucina!" she hears Inigo shouting behind her, but pushes it to the back of her mind. Annoyance later. Revenge now.

She slices through the archer with one elegant movement. As soon as she's sure he's not going to get up again, she turns and kneels beside Cherche.

Cherche smiles, one of her legs twisted the wrong way. "Can't fight… with this wound."

"You're going to live," Lucina whispers. "You have to live."

Inigo catches up to them then, bent over, gasping for breath. "Lucina, are you crazy? Cherche! Can you walk?"

Cherche shakes her head.

"Hey!" It's Severa, with a bloody axe in her hand. "You look terrible! Get back to the tent and rest!"

With Lucina's help, Cherche shakily gets to her feet, leaning on the good leg. "Lucina, help me walk. Inigo, will you make sure no one harms us?"

Inigo salutes. "It would be my pleasure, lady!"

In the tent, Aunt Lissa, who had stayed behind, rushes to Cherche's side with her staff. Cherche squeezes Lucina's hand, and jerks her head in Inigo's direction.

"But," Lucina begins, knowing she’s being dismissed.

"Robin needs you, Lucina," Cherche says, turning away. "Be careful."

Lucina swallows, and walks out, brushing past Inigo.

After the battle, Inigo tells her to smile, and she loses her temper. Seeing the hurt on his face after she screams at him, she feels as though she'd kicked a small child.

She wants to talk to Cherche. She wants to know that Gerome is all right.

Severa finds Lucina curled up on her narrow bed, tears silently streaming down her face. "L-Lucina?"

"I d-don't want to talk about it," she says, hating the quaver in her voice.

Severa sits down beside her, tentatively placing a hand on Lucina's side. "It's okay. I'm not going to ask."

She cries for a long time, sobs seizing up every time someone walks past the tent. But no one comes in, and finally she sits up, scrubbing away the last of her self-pity.

She notices a small, simple ring on Severa's finger. "Is that…"

Severa blushes furiously. "It's no big deal."

Lucina smiles, and puts her hand on Severa's. "I'm glad. For you and Morgan."

After Severa leaves, Lucina nearly walks into an unusually subdued Inigo. She apologizes, he apologizes, and they come to an understanding.

If they're paired again on the battlefield, Lucina thinks, it won't be so bad.

She goes to visit Cherche. The sick bay is anything but private-- Stahl and Gaius are lying nearby, with Brady, Aunt Lissa and Maribelle bustling around-- so they restrict themselves to small talk and smiles.

What would have happened, Lucina wonders, if that arrow had struck home in Cherche? Or if she had been higher, and the fall had broken her neck instead of her leg? Lucina would have been devastated, but beyond that… little Gerome would never have been born at all.

Was she killing an unborn child as surely by loving Cherche?

And if she was, what was to be done about it? Even if she told her lover tomorrow that they could no longer see each other in that way, was that really any guarantee that Cherche would start a relationship with a man? Or that indeed, that man was Gerome's father?

Lucina sleeps poorly that night.

Mother and Father announce that the camp will be moving towards Wyvern Valley. Lucina thinks about all the slain wyverns in the future, and Gerome, holding fast to Minerva.

"You seem pensive, my love," Cherche remarks. "Is something bothering you?"

Lucina sighs. "I was just thinking of an old friend." It's all too much to burden Cherche with.

"So was I! Minerva was born in Wyvern Valley, you know. She's quite excited to be going back, but a little afraid too."

When they arrive, there are villagers in peril. Mother sends Cherche and Virion in one direction, Lucina and Inigo in the other. Noire follows on Lucina's heels, ready to shoot down flying units that aren't close enough for swords to handle.

The battle is grueling and they are ill-prepared. Inigo takes a serious blow, and Lucina fumbles for an elixir. "You're all right," she breathes, as he gulps it down.

Inigo grins stupidly at her, and she's torn between wanting to hit him for being flippant and wanting to shove him behind her so he won't take another hit while he's distracted.  


Noire roars as she shoots down an opponent, and Lucina realizes she's just as distracted. "Get back!" she shouts to Inigo, diving in front of an attack.

In the end, the three of them make it through, though some of their friends aren't as lucky. Lucina and Inigo have to hold back Owain from throwing himself dramatically across his father's battered body, reassuring him that recovery is still possible. Maribelle and Cynthia are in slightly better shape, but still the worse for wear.

And on a stretcher approaching now, carried by a stony faced Lon'qu and Anna is-

"Severa!" Noire cries out.

Morgan stands still, a few feet away, pale and wide-eyed. Lucina's grip loosens on Owain at the sight, who takes the chance to pull away from Inigo and race towards the med tent.

"Y-you're not going to die, are you? You can't die, Severa!" Morgan is clearly beginning to panic. Noire is weeping openly.

Severa shifts on her stretcher. "Of course I'm not going to die," she rasps. "You're not to let me die, remember?"

Lucina moves away, feeling that she has no place in this conversation. She doesn't see Cherche among the wounded, and that, at least, is a blessing.

No, Cherche is standing in the distance, talking to another wyvern rider who Lucina doesn't recall being a part of their camp. A wyvern rider whose silhouette looks distinctly… familiar.  

Lucina's breath catches. Could it be?

Her steps quicken as she approaches the pair, heart thudding in her chest. That mask is unmistakable.

She sees Gerome hold out a ring, and Cherche tilts her head, puzzled. He turns away, clearly distressed.

She stops, unsure of how to proceed. They were having a private moment, after all, mother and son. What right does she have to interrupt?

Gerome moves, having caught sight of her. "Ah, Lucina."

"I'm not intruding, am I?" she says, approaching tentatively.

He shakes his head.

Cherche has her hand on Minerva-from-the-future, looking back and forth between the identical wyverns. "I don't understand. Could you be…"

"Your son, yes," Lucina says wearily. "Didn't you tell her, Gerome?"

"I showed her the ring, but she did not recognize it," Gerome replied, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What is its significance?" Cherche asks.

"It is the ring one of my mothers gave to the other to seal their engagement."

Lucina's mouth drops open in surprise. Mothers? So Gerome had never had a father?

Cherche smiles at Lucina. "Your other mother- did you know her very well?"

"She died when I was still small," Gerome replies. "Lucina remembers. I believe you were named for her."

Lucina's heart turns over. "I didn't remember. Gerome, are you saying that your other mother was called Lucina?"

He nods, still apparently oblivious.

Cherche takes Lucina's hand. "Well, my dear one, if you happen to see a ring like that, do share it with me, will you?"

Lucina blushes.

Gerome looks at Cherche, then at Lucina, then at Cherche again. Even with the mask, he is clearly flabbergasted. "What are you… you can't be serious."

"I'm very serious," Cherche says brightly.

"That's impossible!"

"It seems very unlikely," Lucina manages. Thinking of the additional time travel involved is making her head hurt.

"I think it sounds quite perfect." Cherche smiles.

Gerome gapes a moment longer, then makes a strangled noise and stalks off.

Gerome avoids Lucina for the rest of the day.

"You grew up together, didn't you?" Cherche says sympathetically.

Lucina is beginning to understand her own mother and father a bit more. Having someone your age turn out to be your own child is _terrifying_. "I still can't believe it. We used to climb trees together! When I skinned my knee, he pretended to have a magical staff to heal it! And he was my _son_ the entire time?"

Admittedly, it is a relief to know that she hasn't undone her best friend's existence in any way. It is less of a relief to know that she is now being shut out by him through no- well, very little fault of her own.

“He reminds me of you, a little bit,” Cherche murmurs. “Or, I suppose, the way you seemed to me before I knew you very well.”

Lucina smiles wryly. “Grim? Standoffish? Serious?”

“Something like that, yes. I wonder if he has your smile.”

To Lucina's mortification, the news spread quickly through the camp.

"Congratulations, Lucina!" Cynthia cries, throwing her arms around her. "You're a mother! Or are you a father? Or are you _both?!"_

Morgan gives her a sympathetic pat on the back. "I still don't remember my childhood, so I can't imagine what it's like to have your childhood friend be your kid, but it seems really confusing."

“Now I’m afraid to talk to unmarried women, for fear our future child might appear and insist we get married on the spot!” declares Inigo.

“That’s the wildest falsehood I’ve ever heard from you,” Lucina retorts.

“I can’t believe I’m a grandfather already,” Father mutters. “I hope he isn’t planning on settling down any time soon—I don’t think I could take being a great-grandfather at this age.”

Mother laughs, not unkindly, and assigns her to patrol duty with Gerome.

After a couple of hours of silence, Lucina grows irritated. "This really isn't my fault, you know," she bursts out. "I was as surprised as you!"

"I always wondered what my other mother was like. My mother told me she was a woman of the sword, and that she never, ever gave up. I used to have nightmares of her dying on the battlefield, still expecting to come home to us."

"I didn't know that."

Gerome was silent for another moment. "I've been thinking, does this mean I must watch you die as well, Lucina? I can keep my distance from _her-“_

 _Cherche_ , Lucina corrects him silently.

“-pretend she's just another woman. But you… you are more than that long forgotten figure of a parent. I cannot imagine living without you."

"I don't want to imagine living without you either, Gerome."

He shakes his head. "Why did it have to be you?"

They don't speak for a long while after that.

As the sun begins to crawl over the horizon, Lucina tentatively puts a hand on Gerome's arm. He doesn't shake her off. "No one's asking you to start thinking of me as your mother now."

"Understood. But it remains that you and she are… intimately involved."

Lucina swallows. "Yes, we are. I'm sorry that it makes you uncomfortable."

"Don't apologize. If you're happy together, there's nothing to be sorry for."

She smiles. "I said much the same thing to my brother when I found him kissing Severa."

Gerome's eyebrows raise over his mask. "Now there's an unlikely pair."

"We're all a bit unlikely, aren't we?"

"I suppose so."

They watch the sun rise together.

The next day, Lucina goes to see what rings Anna has for sale.


End file.
